THE CYBORG'S DILEMMA
by Zero-Zero-Fourteen
Summary: This is like American Idol, Cyborg style. Please read and review.
1. 002

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen**: I'M BACK!

**zero-zero team: **NNOO!

**ZZF:** YES! And, continuing with my recent theme, I will make fun of you! And my first victim is...

**zero-zero team: **(praying that it's not them)

**ZZF:** BLACK GHOST!

**zero-zero team: **(faints in shock)

**ZZF:** I know. (giggles) Ain't it funny?

**002:** You're doing _that _bastard for the first chapter!

**ZZF:** You want me to do you?

**002: **YES!

**ZZF:** (shrugs) Okay.

**002**: (realizing what he just said) I MEAN NO! NO, ZZF, NO!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cyborg 009 or any of it's characters.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

#1

**002: **(taking Honors Calculus 3 and passing with a 110 point average)

#2

**002:** I got strait A+'s in school this year!

#3

**002:** EMC2!

**Audience:** (clapping and cheering)

#4

**002:** (reading a book)

#5

**002:** (reading a _non-fiction _book)

#6

**Black Ghost agents:** (attacking)

**002:** There is a reasonable solution to all of this, you guys...

#7

**002:** I LOVE LOVING!

#8

**002:** I LOVE YOU, 003!

#9

**002:** Flying scares me.

* * *

**ZZF:** DONE!

**002: **FINALLY!

**ZZF:** Did that help you?

**002: **NO!

**ZZF:** Oh, well. Now here are the nominees for my next chapter. I didn't put down 001, 005, 008, 0011, 0012, or 0013 because I couldn't think of anything for them. But if you have an idea for them, I will gladly accept them.

003- the tomboy of the century!

004- the anarchy team member!

006- the one who's afraid of fire!

007- the one who doesn't have a clue about William Shakespear!

009- the one who loves to kill!

0010 + & -: the ones who are afraid of turning out the lights!

Black Ghost- the one who has ALL the love!

Doctor Gilmore- the one who doesn't have the "thing" of science!


	2. 007

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** Okay. Sorry for such a long update. I've been busy with school and shit. Anyway, I've got the second chapter of **THE CYBORG'S DILEMMA** up and ready. Heavensdarkestshadow-san said, "OMG THAT WAS SOO FUNNY I LOVED IT…" Cyborg Death Eater-san said, "DO 007! DO 007! DO 007! 007: (hides rum) Me: WERE'S MY RUM!" Sin Of Envy-san said, "007- the one who doesn't have a clue about William Shakespeare! Or  
004- the anarchy team member! WOOHOO! I LOVE THEM! -squishie plushies- I likie the 002 one! (heheh, he gots da smarts.)" All Things Anime-san said, "Hehe, that was funny, poor 002, oh well. All is well in the land of Oz, ne." Anyway, as the votes go, 007 has to do this chapter.

**007:** CYBORG DEATH EATER-SAN AND SIN OF ENVY-SAN! WE HAD A DEAL! I MEAN, WE WERE GOING STEADY FOR SO LONG! (A/N: Sorry, Sin Of Envy-san if you are a boy. I had to put that there to annoy Cyborg Death Eater-san.)

**ZZF:** SHUT UP! I would like to thank All Things Anime-san for her recent support in most of my stories, including Nonsence Untold Stories From The Underworld, THE FULLMETAL'S PANIC, and THE CYBORG'S DILEMMA. Thank you, All Things Anime-san. Anyway,-- HAY! WHERE'S 007! HE'S ON RIGHT NOW!

**007:** (a hundrad thousand miles away, disquised as a tree in Africa)

* * *

#1

**009:** Hay, 007, can you help me understand Shakespeare?

**007:** Shakespeare? Shakespeare who?

#2

**007:** I can't act for shit!

#3

**009:** Hay! 007 and the 0010 brothers have the same hair stile!

**007:** And is that support to be _bad_ that other people have good taste?

#4

**007:** 003? Will you marry me?

#5

**007:** Rosa? Will you marry me?

(**ZZF:** I just _had_ to put that! It's _so _funny!)

#6

**007:** My wife is so purdy!

#7

**Black Ghost:** You are an uneducated hobo!

**007:** Black Ghost doesn't hate me anymore! (hugs Black Ghost)

#8

**006:** You are a tub of lard!

**007:** 006 doesn't like me any more! (runs away crying)

#9

**007:** I like cheese.

* * *

**ZZF:** That was my best chapter yet!

**007:** NO IT WASN'T!

**ZZF:** I thought you were still in Africa.

**007:** ... (goes back to Africa to hide)

**ZZF: **Now, next chapter is going to be 004. If you want someone else to be the idiot of the chapter, tell your friends and family to vote for them. By!


End file.
